fanfiction_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid) PART FIVE
Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid) PART FIVE Oh, what a night. My back rubs against Jake as I stretch to yawn. Now, I remember, we had to sleep together to avoid the wet dog. Scruffster... He's gone!? What happened to him? I had to wake Beta and Jake up. I woke up Jake and as I was about to wake up Beta she was already awake and playing with leaves on her branch. I asked her if she knew where Scruffster went and she said yes. "Few, so uh, where is he?" I asked. "Ah, I brought him down to a guy that was calling for him" Beta replied wtih. Jake stood up and started to panic. He must know something. He asked how the guy was dressed and she said that he was dressed in yellow, red and orange. He fainted. Beta woke him up by screaming in his ears. I cringed thinking how much she will ruin our ears. He woke up and told us to grab everything we have and that he'd explain everything along the way. As we slowly climbed down the treehouse, Jake jumped down and hurt his ankle. That didn't stop him from walking to the park beside the forest. He asked me to use my nose to sniff him out. I smelled Scruffster and the man that took him. I started running towards the smell. Beta just walked as Jake ran with me. We turned around to see Beta was lagging behind. Jake ran back to her and put her on his back. She must weight a lot because Jake was having a hard time to carry her to where I was. Beta told him to let her get off and that she could walk herself. Jake told her to run with us instead. We went into the city. Shit, there are so many dog smells. I couldn't decifer which one was Scruffster's. Until I remembered that Beta took him down the tree. I sniffed the scent on Beta and now I knew where Scruffster was. We ran so much that we had to take a break. "H-how about- we- get- some- water-" Jake slowly said. "HOW- ABO- ABOUT- WE UH- SLEEP- FOR- A FEW..." Beta said as she fell to the ground. We had to leave Beta behind as we bought water. We gave her a bottle and we told her to go back to the treehouse. As we ran we took big gulps of water. I could barely smell Scruffster as my sweat was more potent than the dog's. Finally, I saw his tail go into a big warehouse just on the side of the park. We went in a huge circle. I got mad and so did Jake. We entered into the warehouse's large garage door like, well door. A man beside scruffster turned around to see us. Scruffster ran at me and started to lick my face. This seems familiar... "Oh, I see that you have met Banjo." The man said. Banjo? Does he mean Scruffster? "Why did you take Scruffster away?!" I said. The man was suprised and looked at the dog. He called for him, saying : Come here Banjo, come here boy! Scruffster ran back to the man. The man introduced himself. His name was Red and he appeared to be a proper man. He was regal, that's kind of hot. Jake noticed me looking at Red in a submissive way. Jake pulled me close to him like he was telling Red that I was his. We told the man that we thought he was apart of the RDD. Apparently we were right but he left the group. Great, this means we have information on the RDD! We asked Red if he wanted to follow us to where we were living. Just an example to him so that he could let us stay in the warehouse. We found Beta on her branch and she jumped down. I noticed Red blushed. I could tell that he liked her. Maybe if Red and Beta are together. Red can trust us to give us some information on the RDD. "My dear, what is your name?" Red asked Beta. She replied with her name and Red started to blush again. Beta saw what was coming. Red wanted Beta... Beta got scared of her future so she jumped back up onto her branch like a scared cat. Red chased for her and me and Jake started laughing. Jake held me close as the sun was setting near by the warehouse. *Ok, '''PART FIVE' done... Im Ocean Doubts and if you repost this... CREDIT ME!*''